greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 10 (Grey's Anatomy)
The tenth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 26, 2013 with a two-hour premiere. It broadcasts on Thursday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists of 24 episodes which will air in 2 uninterrupted blocks of 12 episodes each. Summary Plots Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Recurring Guest Stars *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Justin Bruening as Matthew Taylor *Bobby Campo as Brian *Heather Hemmens as Sasha *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Unknown as Bill *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *James Remar as Alex's Dad Prominent Guest Stars *Veronica Cartwright as Lydia Ashford Recurring Co-Stars *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *Jennifer Lauren DiBella as Andrea Dibella Notes and Trivia *All series originals have signed a two-year contract with ABC for a ninth and tenth season. *Although Grey's Anatomy was only officially renewed on May 10, Shonda Rhimes stated that the writers had been working on the tenth season since May 1. *The season will be aired in two uninterrupted runs of twelve episodes each, introducing the mid-season finale. *Camilla Luddington, Gaius Charles, Jerrika Hinton, and Tessa Ferrer were promoted to main cast. They were all recurring guest stars in the previous season. *The tenth season will have 15 regular cast members, the largest number in the show's history. *Filming for this season started on July 16. *This season features the 200th episode of Grey's Anatomy, which will be the fourth one of this season. *Shonda Rhimes stated in an interview that she will not be approaching season 10 as last of Grey's. *The tenth season will be the last one to feature Sandra Oh as a main cast member. After season ten, Sandra will leave the show, though she stated she'd like to come back for the series finale. Episodes 10x01-10.jpg|'Seal Our Fate'|link=Seal Our Fate 10x02-5.jpg|'I Want You With Me'|link=I Want You With Me 10x03-5.jpg|'Everybody's Crying Mercy'|link=Everybody's Crying Mercy 10x04-2.jpg|'Puttin' on the Ritz'|link=Puttin' on the Ritz S10CastPhoto.jpg|'I Bet It Stung'|link=I Bet It Stung S10CastPhoto.jpg|'Map of You'|link=Map of You S10CastPhoto.jpg|'Thriller'|link=Thriller S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.08' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.09' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.10' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.11' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.12' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.13' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.14' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.15' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.16' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.17' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.18' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.19' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.20' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.21' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.22' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.23' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.24' Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos S10CastPhoto.jpg MeredithGreyS10.jpg S10MeredithGrey.jpg MeredithGreyS101.jpg MeredithGreyS102.jpg CristinaYangS10.jpg S10CristinaYang.jpg CristinaYangS102.jpg CristinaYangS103.jpg AlexKarevS10.jpg S10AlexKarev.jpg AlexKarevS102.jpg AlexKarevS103.jpg AlexKarevS104.jpg AlexKarevS105.jpg MirandaBaileyS10.jpg S10MirandaBailey.jpg MirandaBaileyS102.jpg MirandaBaileyS103.jpg MirandaBaileyS104.jpg MirandaBaileyS105.jpg RichardWebberS10.jpg S10RichardWebber.jpg RichardWebberS102.jpg RichardWebberS103.jpg RichardWebberS104.jpg CallieTorresS10.jpg OwenHuntS10.jpg S10OwenHunt.jpg OwenHuntS102.jpg OwenHuntS103.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS10.jpg S10ArizonaRobbins.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS102.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS103.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS104.jpg AprilKepnerS10.jpg S10AprilKepner.jpg AprilKepnerS102.jpg AprilKepnerS103.jpg AprilKepnerS104.jpg AprilKepnerS105.jpg JacksonAveryS10.jpg S10JacksonAvery.jpg JacksonAveryS102.jpg JacksonAveryS103.jpg JoWilsonS10.jpg ShaneRossS10.jpg StephanieEdwardsS10.jpg LeahMurphyS10.jpg DerekShepherdS10.jpg S10DerekShepherd.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy